Perfect Harmony
by WovenFromMoonlight
Summary: It felt like a gesture from a brother, someone I will never leave behind. This is a Harmione story, based on the series, and will have added things. There will be dark Ron, Molly, and slightly Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! I am back with another story, this one, like the last one, about Harmione! I hope you enjoy it! One thing. I have gotten a ton of requests to do a Dramione story. Why do you guys like it? If I get more than 5 PMs with reasonable reasons on why I should do it, I will. If no one says that, then it won't be my fault! Be warned!

Harry

"Why did you do that Ron? She could be dead by now, and it will be your fault!" I yelled at Ron as we tried to open the door.

"So what? It doesn't really matter," Ron retorted, shrugging his shoulders, giving up, "It's not like anyone is going to miss her!"

"What about her parents?"

A silence passed between us, and I finally opened the door. I saw the troll looking at Hermione, and she tried to make herself as small as possible. Hermione screamed as the monster hefted it's club.

"We have to save her" I yelled over the din. Ron nodded, and he threw the only spell I think.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouted. The troll didn't seem affected, but he turned to me. The next few moments whirled by so fast I didn't even notice. I tugged Hermione while Ron was having trouble with the troll. A thunderous crack whipped through the air, and I felt something shake the ground.

"Hermione, is that your wand?" I asked. She nodded slightly, and I tossed it to her.

"What on Earth are you doing in here?" Professor McGonagall asked, appearing behind us.

"Oh ummm.." I stammered, but Hermione saved us.

"It wasn't my fault I was here at the wrong time," Hermione saved, "Ron was being mean to me, so I ran here. Out of nowhere, the troll appeared, Harry came with Ron in tow, and managed to defeat the troll."

"Five points from Gryffindor for disobeying orders." Snape drawled.

"Ten points to Ron and Harry for defeating something no seventh year has defeated in the history of Hogwarts." McGonagall countered, "Hermione, you should go to the hospital wing with Mr. Potter here. Ronald, you stay, I need to talk to you about your little temper issues."

I nodded, and pulled Hermione out. Her skin was a bit on the hot side, but pale.

"Thanks for saving me Harry. I would be dead if you didn't kill it." Hermione said. I nodded, and once we reached the stairs to the hospital wing floor, Hermione winced while grabbing the handrails.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Hermione placed a hand on her left shoulder.

"I got hit with porcelain." she admitted quietly, "A few pieces cut me and stayed there. I was whacked with the club on my left leg."

Could a troll really cause that much injuries?

"Are you sure you can make it up without me supporting you?" I asked, feeling a rise of heat. Hermione nodded confidently, and started up, limping just barely. I followed behind her, making sure that something bad wouldn't happen.

"Madam Pomfrey, Hermione got…" I went on explaining what happened, and Hermione was instantly ushered into a cot-bed thing.

"You will need to stay here for at least an hour before walking to the Gryffindor Tower. No excuses." Madam Pomfrey ordered, and turned to me, "You might want to stay here to keep Ms Granger company."

We both nodded, and Madam Pomfrey proceeded to look at the wounds. When Hermione's left wound appeared, it already looked bad. A dark shade of purple was around a slightly bleeding I-don't-know-what-it-was, with a slight green tinge all around the purple.

"This is not good." Madam Pomfrey and Hermione said at the same time.

"What?"

"Mountain trolls have this moss that covers the club. When a victim is hit with it, the moss comes off, and latches itself onto the skin. The moss prevents that certain place from being used for three hours. After those hours, walking will be painful, forcing me to limp, and if the leg has too much pressure on it, the limp will be permanent." Hermione explained.

"Is there a faster way to cure it?" I asked.

"There can be a way, but Ms Granger will have to deal with a lot of pain for a few minutes if the moss should be removed in a quick manner."

Hermione nodded, and the Healer proceeded to pour a potion on Hermione's wound. It hissed and fizzed, causing small strange bubbles of what looked like blood to appear. A small scream came out, shattering the silence. The green soon disappeared, but the purple stayed there. Healing charms were cast on the bruising, and it disappeared within seconds.

"Remember, stay in bed and don't move around too much. I'll let Percy know to escort you back to your tower in one hour." Madam Pomfrey ordered, and she nodded. Madam Pomfrey made her way to her office, retiring for the night.

"So Hermione," I started uncomfortably, "How is it like living with your muggle parents?"

"Well, for starters, it's actually quite nice…" Hermione kept describing how it was living with loving parents, how a muggle school was.

"The uniforms that we had to wear were horrendous! Girls had to wear pink and black, boys had to wear white and orange." Hermione said, shuddering. After talking to Hermione for one hour, it turns out she isn't the crazy bookworm encyclopedia class Hermione, but rather a girl who can be the best friend.

"What is it like having friends?" Hermione asked. I drew a breath, then realizing what she asked.

"Hermione, Ron is my only friend, and I've only known him for today." I answered, "But it's crazy. Why?"

"I was wondering if we could be friends, possibly best friends."

I nodded, grateful to have someone else able to keep me company.

"Potter, Granger, we need to go."

Hermione slid out, slightly tripping as she later claimed that her legs were asleep. We headed to the tower in silence, where Ron was sitting near the fireplace.

"Thanks, er, Percy." I said awkwardly. He nodded, and headed up the the prefects quarters.

"Harry, why are you standing with Hermione?" he asked, a bit possessive.

"She's a friend." I replied shortly, "Thats why."

"Know-it-all?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Don't call Hermione that!" I sighed instantly.

"But why should I let her be my friend?" Ron asked, still suspicious.

"Here are my reasons: Hermione is really smart. If, at any point, You-Know-Who returns, Hermione could be an advantage to Hogwarts. Hermione isn't all about books and grades, she also is a great person to confide in, as well has be around."

"But if Malfoy knows that we've let a muggle-born be our friend, he might think we are easier to push around! We can't let that happen!"

"And it won't. I've seen Hermione on the verge of releasing anger, and already it is terrifying."

"Fine, but don't expect me to tolerate Know-It-All."

Hermione looked upset, and turned away, "Can we leave him here?"

"You could, but I need to talk to Ron." I answered.

"See you in the morning." Hermione smiled and went up the staircase. I turned to Ron, who was staring at Hermione as she walked up, a angry fire burning in his eyes.

I sighed, This will have to take a while.

Time Skip, Hermione

"Look! It's Snape who is cursing his broom!" I pointed across the field, and Ron nodded.

"Then make him stop!" Ron answered.

"Spells can't reach that far!"

"Use the speed spell and run across and do something!"

"Fine. Don't use the word 'and' in a sentence too much." I sighed, ducking out of sight and placing a speed charm. I reach the other side within seconds, and quickly thought of a spell.

"Lumos Solem." I whispered, setting Professor Snape's robes on fire, as well as Professor Quirrell. I heard a yelp, and Harry's broom stopped going wild. I ran across the stands again, just before Hagrid noticed I was missing.

"Would ya look at that? Harry's broom did something' funny, then fixed itself." Hagrid mused.

"Aaannnddd Gryffindor scores 150 points! Potter has caught the Snitch! Game ends at 170-60, with Gryffindor in the lead!" Lee Jordan yelled in the microphone.

"He swallowed it! He didn't catch it!" Flint roared afterwards. That didn't matter. Gryffindor had one the game, and Harry was safe.

"Oh look, the next seeker will be a tree frog now will it? Stop opening your mouth so wide and being a frog." Draco sneered, his two little cronies flanking him, "Oh, and mudblood is with them. I suppose they are too soft for their own good."

"50 points from Slytherin for using that awful word."

Professor McGonagall appeared behind the three boys, and they ran, like true Slytherins.

"Potter, you did well."

The Transfiguration teacher then strode across the grounds.

"Harry, you really need to clean up." I sighed, waving my wand. A simple cleaning charm siphoned off most of the dirt, but his face was another story.

"Harry, did you know…. Did you know… Did you know…" Ron chattered for an ear-splitting amount of time at the little party we had, and I headed to bed, too tired for the celebration.

"Hermione, wait."

I felt Harry's hand on my shoulder, and it burned.

"Good night." he said softly, and I nodded, walking up the stairs. I found Lavender, Parvati, and Amber already there, gossiping. We were kind of close, but not close enough to be friends.

"Can I join?" I asked. They nodded.

"Anyways, I really wish it though! I've always wondered how someone would look with my hair and Harry's eyes." Lavender gushed. I rolled my eyes slightly, shaking my head.

"What, like you will ever have a chance." Amber snapped, and turned back to the others.

"Parvati, what about you?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I'm fine with anyone who cares and loves me." she answered quietly, "Hermione?"

"I have the same ideas Parvati." I answered, "But he has to prove that he loves me, not my brain."

"Oh, so you're thinking about Harry right? You never have a chance!" Lavender drawled, fake pity lacing her voice.

"Harry has only two friends, one of which is me. If you think so, wait until our seventh year and see who he picks." I sighed, "If you ask anyone else, I think I have a higher chance, whether I would like Harry as a boyfriend or not."

"Hermione has a point." Parvati put in. Amber and Lavender both rolled their eyes. It was a wonder how they weren't put in Slytherin.

"I'm actually going back down to study." I announced, standing up. Parvati stood, and nodded.

At least she isn't going all over Harry, think she has a higher chance. If I like Harry, then I might need to take him.

As I walked down the stairs, I suddenly felt angry tears form in my eyes for the second time.

Harry

"What's wrong mate? You constantly glance at where Hermione is." Ron questioned.

"I just have this feeling. A really bad feeling about Hermione going up to her dorm."

Everyone had left, except for Ron and I. Right as I said those words, as if on cue, Hermione stormed down, tears in her eyes.

"Harry, make me a promise." Hermione whispered.

"It has to be reasonable though." I cut in.

"Don't let any other girls in your inner circle unless you are dating them. Especially Lavender and Amber." Hermione whispered, her voice only slightly louder. I looked at her strangely, expecting an explanation.

"They want to use you. They think that being your girlfriend will bring them popularity. They like the idea of you, not the real self." Hermione answered.

"Fine. But if I am forced to be partnered with them, then don't be mad." I obligated to the promise, as the reasons were good ones. Hermione nodded, and sat down on the armchairs, bringing out some rolls of parchment as well as her textbooks.

"I'm going up to bed." Ron said, yawning and going into the dorm. I saw Hermione wasn't really studying, she was actually crying again.

"Hermione?" I asked tentatively. I didn't want to make her mad, nor did I want to leave her alone.

"I feel so angry." Hermione suddenly looked up. Tears were already swimming.

"About what?"

"Those girls."

"Hermione, just let it go. I won't let them inside my inner circle. I won't break my promise." I promised, Hermione stood up, and opened her arms. I awkwardly put my arms around her, patting her head. Hermione buried her face into my chest, and even though we were really young at that time, it felt correct.

"I see the other girls coming, I need you to pretend that you are helping me study." I muttered, releasing Hermione. She opened her Potions textbook, and once the girls were within earshot and eyeshot, Hermione pretended to be exasperated.

"Harry, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, and it will save you from most poisons! What do you not get?" Hermione asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I don't get it! I can't remember!" I cried exasperated. It was the truth though. I struggled to remember the names of all the ingredients used in potions.

"Mandrake root is used to reverse petrification?" I clarified, "And the only way to get petrified is my a basilisk?"

"Great! You remembered!" Hermione cheered. I smiled briefly, and Hermione pulled out the Charms notes.

"Do the levitating spell." Hermione ordered. I pulled out my wand, and tried to cast the simple spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I tried casting the spell at the Charms book, and it levitated just very slightly.

"Harry!" Lavender's voice floated into earshot, and I ignored it. Hermione shot a look at me, and I paid no attention to the girls.

"Hermione, what am I doing wrong?" I asked.

"Your wrist is supposed to flick a bit more, and you should stop trembling." Hermione answered, pulled out her own wand, and demonstrating. I nodded, and tried a few more times.

"Hermione, I really need to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning okay?" I asked. Hermione smiled sweetly, and I headed off to the dorm.

"What are you doing to my future boyfriend?" I heard as I was climbing up. I didn't care less. Hermione was my best friend, Ron was my best friend, and I already have my dreams laid out for me.

Time Skip To Christmas, Harry

"Harry, Harry! Wake up! You have presents!" Ron's excited voice woke me up, and my eyes cleared to see an enormous pile of presents, which was obviously larger. I didn't want that many, it was too much.

"Why do I have so many?" I asked.

"More than three fourths of them are from girls." Ron answered.

"Harry, don't eat anything that girls give you. I've have convinced a seventh year to get a neutralizer potion. Before you open any of those gifts, sip some of it. Don't take all of it. Keep it for a while, and if any girl offers you a piece of food, take the potion first." Hermione had said. I pulled out gifts that were from Mrs. Weasley, and opened it. A knitted sweater fell out, and a box of brownie brittle.

"Mum sent you that sweater?" Ron groaned. I pulled out another package, and I unwrapped it. Something silvery and silky slid out, as well as a note.

Your father gave me this a few days before his death. He asked that I pass it on to you if he died.

"Harry, I will give you anything, anything in the world for something like that." Ron cried. I looked at him, confused.

"That's an invisibility cloak!" he yelped.

"A what?" Neville, Dean, and Seamus asked.

"Someone passed on something my father owned." I answered. I threw it over my shoulders, and everyone started at where I was standing. I looked down, and I wasn't there anymore. I pulled it off, and started unwrapping Hermione's present. Hermione had given me a book on how to get full scores on homework and tests, and I smiled. This would come in handy. I glanced at the now small pile of gifts from girls, and quickly sipped some of the potion. All the girls got me were things I didn't want:

Lavender: A 'BFF' necklace. Like I will ever wear that

Amber: Chocolates, obviously filled with love potion. I decided to place it in one of the Slytherin's bags.

There were also gifts from girls I didn't know: More chocolates, a self inking quill (might have love potion on it), a Ravenclaw badge, cards, food, and things like that.

"These girls," I groaned, "Have no taste at all when it comes to presents."

Ron and Neville roared with laughter, and we headed down to the common room.

"Hermione! I just remembered!" I pulled out a slim package, and gave it to Hermione.

"Harry, it's beautiful!" Hermione cried, picking up the long, slender, pure white swan feather quill. I had gotten it in Diagon Alley, buying it because I had that feeling that I would need it for something.

"It's also unbreakable and has the Everlasting Self Inking Charm." I added. Hermione beamed, and the Gryffindor girls that wanted me appeared. I glanced at Hermione, and she nodded, evidently getting the message.

"Why does she get a quill from Harry? I think we deserve it more!" Amber snatched the quill from Hermione, and I turned to face the girls.

"Give the quill back to Hermione." I hissed.

"I want it Harry! I know you like me better." Amber said arrogantly. It was a wonder how she wasn't in Slytherin.

"Give it back to Hermione, or consider yourself an outsider in my friend group." I snapped. Amber handed the quill back to Hermione, and we hurried out of the common room to breakfast.

"Hermione, what is it with the other girls that want fame?" I furiously whispered, and in my head, I added And a boy who has his life already planned out, each route having the same outcome.

"They want to be popular. They want attention." Hermione answered. We walked into the hall together, and a silence fell. I didn't know what it was, but many girls looked at Hermione, like she had personally offended them. I sat down next to Ron, and Hermione followed.

"Ron, what are you doing? Are you eating or stuffing your face?" I jokingly teased. Ron rolled his eyes, suppressing a smile. I started eating some Christmas colored pancakes, and Hermione pulled out a book.

"What did you get mate?" Ron asked between bites.

"Some garbage from my muggle family, a wooden flute from Hagrid, a book from Hermione, the sweater from your mum, and some things girls sent me." I answered.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I got books from my parents, a small red and gold pendant necklace from my aunt, and a swan feather quill from Harry!" Hermione beamed.

"Ron?"

"I got a sweater, a brand new wizard chess set, some studying books, and a wooden letter R." Ron said dejectedly.

"Look on the bright side, at least you got a brand new chess set!" Hermione exclaimed, before turning back to her book.

"True." Ron answered in the same tone, before eating again.

"Harry, are you doing to play Quidditch again?" Fred or George asked, "Or would you like a snowball fight?"

"I'd rather be in the common room doing my homework." I answered, causing Hermione to look up.

"That's great! Do you want to do it together?" Hermione asked excitedly. I chuckled to myself, and we stood up, heading to our common room. Fred and George rolled their eyes, and headed outside with Ron.

"Hermione, could you give me some pointers on my Charms essay?" I asked. Hermione nodded, and I pulled out my essay and quill. Hermione pulled out her usual gray quill, wand, books, and essay.

"Harry, there were some grammar mistakes, but other than that, I thinks its good." Hermione said, rolling up the parchment. I sighed in relief, and Hermione pulled out a parchment book. Hmm, strange.

"Hermione, i-is that your es-essay?" I choked out. Hermione's essay was at least 4 feet long, written in inhumanly small handwriting. Professor Flitwick only requested 13 inches, but Hermione went an extra mile.

Time Skip, Harry

"Can we visit Hagrid?" I asked after a good half an hour of Hermione reading and doing extra credit.

"Sure, we can, but let me finish this paragraph." Hermione answered, her eyes never leaving the paper. I waited patiently, and Hermione stood up just moments after.

"Should we ask him? We need to know soon." I asked, pulled the Cloak over us. Hermione nodded, and we headed out into the snow. Hermione obscured our footprints, and we gently padded though to Hagrid's hut.

"Hagrid, it's Hermione and Harry." I said, knocking on the door. Hagrid flung the door open, and we stepped in.

"Hagrid, who is Nicholas Flamel? Why can't you tell us?" I asked. Hagrid shook his head, and I sighed.

"Neville will play Quidditch for the International Quidditch Team before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down." I muttered to Hermione. Hagrid look immediately uncomfortable.

"About Nicholas Flamel, Dumbledore told me to tell you. Strange innit?" Hagrid then proceeded to tell us who he was, and we nodded.

"So that's what Fluffy is guarding? You didn't tell anyone, did you?" Hermione supplied. Hagrid had that strange look again, and another secret was revealed.

"We need to get to Professor Dumbledore right now. Hagrid revealed his secret. He's going for the stone tonight." I immediately jumped up, and Hermione followed the suit, and we ran back to the castle. I pulled off the cloak, and hit it under my robes.

"Professor McGonagall, can we see the headmaster right now?" Hermione asked instantly.

"Dumbledore has gone to London, and won't be back soon. What is it about?" the professor asked coldly.

"It's a bit of a secret." I said stupidly.

"What?" McGonagall was instantly alert.

"The Sorcerer's Stone. Hagrid told someone how to get past Fluffy. We already have two suspicions on who will steal the Stone. He's going tonight." Hermione answered, and the books Professor McGonagall were holding fell onto the ground with a thud.

"How do you know about this?" she asked. I briefly explained how it happened, and she nodded.

"I must get the owl to Albus. He should return by tomorrow, which is earliest." the professor hurried off, and we headed outside to Ron.

"Stone. Tonight." I muttered to Ron as I walked by him invisible.

"I'm going in." Ron announced, and we hurried into the common room. I pulled off the cloak, and Hermione appeared from behind the curtain.

"Snape's going for the stone. Tonight. We need a plan."

We spent the next few hours until dinner, and once dinner came, we headed, reviewing the plan in our heads.

"We have to get back now. We need to head up." Hermione said, and we headed up. We headed up, and pretended to be casual. Night fell, and soon, we were the only ones in the common room.

"G'night 'Mione, Ron." I fake yawned, and headed up. They nodded, and Ron followed my steps. Hermione went to her dorm, and we pretended to fall asleep. The moon had rose a bit, and we headed out.

"Hermione? You there?" Ron whispered. Hermione came out, and we headed to the Fat Lady.

"What-what are you guys doing? We can't lose anymore points!" Neville leaped up, standing in front of the portrait, "I'll- I'll fight you if I have to!"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione whispered, and we walked around Neville, and I whispered an apology. His eyes followed us, and we headed out the portrait. The walk was surprisingly short, with not one person, ghost, or Peeves catching us. I gently pried open the door, and we walked in.

"Now!" Hermione murmured. I put Hagrid's flute to my mouth, and started blowing into it. It was like an owl, like Hedwig. Fluffy's eyes slowly dropped, leaving open the trapdoor. We jumped in, and I still held the note until we were safe.

"Snape must have left the harp back there!" I exclaimed, and Hermione screamed.

"What is that?" Ron yelped.

"Devil's Snare!" Hermione quickly cast a charm, and the plant writhed away from the flames, and we dropped in. We were greeted by thousands and thousands of shining birds. No, keys.

"Grab a broom. Look for a sliver, old fashioned key." I instructed, and threw them both Cleansweep 5's. They caught it, and rocketed around. I spotted the key, and called to them some other instructions.

Now or never.

I shot forward, and grabbed the battered key. Hermione and Ron touched safely, and I put the key into the lock. It was released, and we were greeted by a huge chess set.

"We need to play chess! Harry, take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, take the place of the castle. I'll take the knight's place, and we need to play across. Don't move unless I tell you to, or else we can't make it across." Ron instructed, and we took the place of the chessmen.

Ron played us across the board, and once he realized that we were in danger, he darted about, taking pieces, leaving us a free path.

"This has to be done! Trust me!"

Ron moved his horse closer to the queen, allowing a free path to the king, and Ron got hit off the horse.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"Go!" Ron cried feebly. I moved in front of the king diagonally.

"Checkmate." I said, trembling. The king took off his crown, and threw it at the ground in front of me. They bowed, allowing us to pass through this strange threshold. Fire immediately sprang up, in all four directions. Hermione picked up a piece of paper, and it was from Snape's handwriting that told us it was bad news.

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

"Brilliant! It's logic!" Hermione exclaimed. She walked down the the row of potions, pointing to them and muttering to herself.

"The round one will get one of us through the flames from behind, and the smallest one will get you forward." Hermione proclaimed.

"But it's so small!" I protested.

"It will only take you." Hermione said. Her lip slightly trembled, and suddenly, she threw her arms around me.

"Don't die alright? You are the best friend someone can ever dream of." Hermione requested. I patted her back awkwardly.

"You are as well, all about the brains." I said in return.

"Books! Cleverness! That's not as important as friendship and bravery." Hermione cried, and the grip on me was finally released.

She grabbed the potion, and took a sip, "It's like ice. I need to go before it wears off."

I nodded, watching her figure retreat until I couldn't see it from the impossibly long corridor. I picked up the smallest bottle, and drank it down. It was like ice. I ran through the flames, and opened a door.

What I saw shocked me the most.

It wasn't Snape.

He wasn't even trembling.

It was Professor Quirrell.

"You!" I yelled.

"Me. Who did you expect, Snape?" he sneered. I nodded. He snapped his fingers, and ropes snaked over my legs and arms.

"Let me go!" I demanded. He sneered, walked around something.

The Mirror of Erised.

"Master, where was is this stone?" he muttered.

"Use the boy… Use the boy." a high pitched, evil, snakelike voice filled the room. I wondered what was making that sound, as there was no one else.

"Potter, come here." Quirrell ordered. The ropes pushed me forward, and he demanded what I saw. I saw my reflection, scared, green eyes glittering. My reflection winked, and dropped the Stone into my pocket. Something heavy fell in, and I realized that I had gotten the Stone.

"I see my mum, my dad. I see my family, my grandfather, grandmother, deceased family. I also see myself holding the House and Quidditch Cup." I fabricated.

"The boy lies, the boy lies." the voice was heard again, "Let me speak to him, face to face."

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have enough strength for this… for this…."

Quirrell started to unwrap his turban, and the sickly smell became worse. He turned, and I saw a horrible sight.

Bone white skin, slit nostrils, and blood red eyes.

Voldemort returned.

The next hour or something I couldn't remember.

Something about me burning Quirrell, something about a curse, something about a high pitched voice.

I saw something gold above me. I tried to catch the Snitch, but my arms were weighing me down.

Nope, it was Dumbledore's glasses. I couldn't really remember much, but all I remembered was the important information that he gave: Voldemort has returned.

"He has risen, and he wants to kill me?" I summarized. He nodded. I asked why, but no answer. The headmaster just rose up, and walked outside. After a while, I wanted to see my friends.

"Fine. Five minutes only." Madam Pomfrey let Hermione and Ron in. I explained the story, and they gasped at the right times.

"Oh Harry! I'm so glad that you didn't die!" Hermione cried. I gave her my awkward hug again, and Ron was standing behind Hermione.

"Everyone has been asking about it, and rumors have been flying around. What's the real story mate?" Ron asked. I proceeded to tell the story, but it was the few times the actual story was more exciting than the rumors. Hermione actually yelped when she heard what was under his turban.

"Out! You had nearly 15 minutes! Out!" Madam Pomfrey ushered them out of the Hospital Wing, and I laid back to rest.

Time Skip, Hermione

"... I award 10 points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The Gryffindor house erupted, all piling on top of a very embarrassed Neville. Dumbledore clapped his hands, the green/silver snake turned into the red/gold Gryffindor lion. I saw McGonagall shaking Snape's hand, and he smirked/grinned in Harry's direction. I'll explain later.

"That was an eventful year right?" Harry asked Ron and I while we were eating. Ron and I nodded, and we headed back to the tower.

"I'm going to pack early." I announced, going to my tower. I used complicated charms, clearing my stuff into my trunk, Lavender, Parvati, and Amber walked in.

"He finally said hi to me! I wonder if he likes me." Amber sighed.

"Hermione, what do you think? Which one of us will be better with Harry?" Lavender asked, pointing to herself and Amber. I held back a laugh, incredulous.

"I have a hunch on who Harry likes." I answered. They were immediately on guard.

"Who?" they choursed.

"Like I said, I have a hunch." I answered, turning back to my trunk. I piled books, robes, quills, parchment, all back in, and had a spare for tomorrow.

"Hermione, how is like living as a muggle-born?" Parvati suddenly asked.

"It depends on which muggles you live with. If you live with your parents, it is like the wizarding house, but with no magic, and doing everything with hand power." I answered. I managed to stuff my Hogwarts, A History inside my trunk, and it locked by itself.

"I'm going to sleep early." I announced, climbing into my four poster bed for the last time (until next school year). I managed to fall asleep with all the clattering.

I was the first one to wake in the morning, and got up silently. I headed to the common room to see Harry already up, staring into the fire. I sat down next to him on the long couch, startling him.

"Hey Hermione." he greeted. His eyes met mine, and I felt a brotherly affection to Harry.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I don't want to go back." Harry answered, still meeting my eyes.

"If your uncle and aunt say yes, you could visit." I suggested, "My parents would love to meet you."

"They make me work. I most likely won't be able to go. Best scenario? I'll get shut in my room for the entire summer." Harry shrugged, returning his gaze to the fire. I placed a soft hand on his shoulder, hoping to give him some hope.

"Harry, it's going to be okay. I promise I'll write to you alright?" I promised. Harry nodded. He suddenly gave me a hug. It felt like a gesture from a brother, someone that I will never leave behind.

"I hope it will."

So that will be it for the first chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it! This was over 20 pages long. Please tell me what you think about the Dramione idea! Please review, and I will see you all next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Part 1

**Hello people! I am back with another chapter of Perfect Harmony! Like I said earlier, please tell me what you think about the Dramione idea! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.**

 **This story will be about the 6 years the Golden Trio spent at Hogwarts, as well as the year chasing horcruxes, and possibly a bonus chapter for the main couple at the end!**

 **However, there will be some even changes, but those are only there to shape the path.**

 **Harry**

"Dobby, give me those letters now!" I whispered urgently. Dobby shook his head, and ran downstairs.

"I'm sorry Harry Potter sir. Dobby needs to do this." Dobby snapped his fingers, and the pudding floated. I ran upstairs, and sat on my bed, staring at the wall like I wasn't downstairs.

 _If they ask me what I was thinking about, I'll just say I'm thinking about how my parents died,_ I decided.

"What are you doing? Uncle Vernon roared. I had done nothing. The Mansons had already left, I heard the front door.

"You are not allowed to leave this room, and you are never going back to the crackpot school again!" he bellowed. I stayed there, and he was true to his words. I had bars fitted on my windows, my door handles switched, and there was a cat flap for food. I wondered how long I would last before I starved to death.

 **A mini time skip! I'm also going to save you from the description, so once Harry goes in, I going straight into the de-gnoming part.**

"No note. Beds empty. You could have been killed." Mrs. Weasley lectured them for what seemed forever. That is, until she saw me.

"Hello Harry dear." she said briskly. I followed Ron inside…

"Trust me. You do not want to do it." Ron hissed. We stepped outside, and these potato-headed santas came out of nowhere, and Ron started to do something. I followed, and there was nothing but flying gnomes.

"Dad's home!" Ron grumbled. We stepped into the house, just as his dad walked in.

"Morning Molly." he yawned. Mrs. Weasley turned to face her husband, who was talking about enchanted Muggle things.

"Like cars?"

He looked guiltily at Mrs. Weasley, and they had an interesting conversation.

"Let's get out of here." Ron whispered, and we withdrew from the kitchen.

"What do you want to do?" Ron asked, and I spotted a fleck of white growing larger.

"Hedwig!" I cried, throwing open the window. On each of her legs, there were three scrolls.

"Damn Hermione." I laughed as I untied them. Hedwig nipped my ear, and took off. I read each scroll, and every time Hermione signed her name, there was a little smiley face thing at the end. I smiled, and Ron looked extremely jealous.

"Ohhhh, Ron has hots for Hermione!" I teased. He snorted and turned away, blushing.

"You do!" I exclaimed. I would never get over that.

"Remember, Diagon Alley tomorrow." I said cheerfully before going to bed. It was really fun at the Weasleys. Much better than the Dursleys at least. I crashed just as my head fell on top of the pillow, only to bring nightmares.

" _Harry!"_

 _The scream was there again. I darted to the left, following what seemed to be in the direction of the voice._

" _Hermione!" I yelled. My voice resonated through the empty corridor, the once alive corridor of Hogwarts. I heard a terrifying scream coming from the right side. I finally reached Hermione, and realized I walked into a trap._

 _And there he was, standing, with who I thought were my friends. Hermione was chained to a wall, her face streaked with tears. Around me stood people who I thought were friends. I looked around. Colin, Dean, Seamus, Neville. All standing around me, wands drawn, pointing at my heart. I spotted bright red hair._

 _Ron was standing above me, his wand drawn, pointing to my heart. However, it wasn't really Ron. He had bone white skin, and slit like red eyes. The people standing around me walked over to Ron, wands still trained at my heart._

 _When Ron spoke, it was Voldemort's voice, "So Harry Potter. Are you going to give me this girl or die?"_

" _I will never let Hermione go to someone by the likes of you! I won't!" I yelled. Ron/Voldemort sneered, and pulled out his wand._

" _Crucio." he hissed. I felt no pain. He was shocked, and I pulled out my own wand. Ron/Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione, and cast a curse._

" _Avada Kedarvra!" I saw a jet of green light, and it rebounded to me. I felt my soul being ripped from my body, being thrown backwards._

" _Harry!"_

I woke up, breathing heavily. This nightmare was nothing like what I had dreamed about. It felt like it was a hint of my future, an upcoming danger. Ron wouldn't turn into this right?

I hope not.

I settled back into my pillows, hoping for my next section of my sleep to be peaceful. It was not. Over and over did the nightmare play again, each one adding one of my friends to it. The last one I had was terrible, more terrible than having to see my best friend killed.

"Harry, wake up!"

I forcefully opened my eyes, and I saw Ron standing over me, a grin on his face. From the angle I was looking at, Ron looked like the evil version of himself, like the one in my dream. I pulled myself up, yawning and stretching.

"Morning! Hurry up Harry!" Ron said excitedly. I got up, and put on my glasses.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I mumbled, and got up. Moments later, I headed downstairs, where the other Weasleys were eating.

"Morning-" Fred or George said.

"-Harry." The other twin finished. I nodded, to them, still a bit troubled by my dream. Mrs. Weasley set a plate of scrambled eggs, sausages, and a piece of buttered toast. I thanked her, and started eating.

"All ready to go?" Mr. Weasley asked. We nodded, and he offered me a flowerpot of this glittery dust.

"Harry doesn't know what Floo Travel is!" Ron exclaimed suddenly. He explained what to do, and the others went first. I took some Floo powder, and stepped into the fire. I threw the powder down, and coughed out "Diagon Alley"

I suddenly fell forward into a place that was not Diagon Alley, and hid behind a box as Malfoy and his daddy came in.

"Ah, Mr. Burke. I suppose you have what I need?"

This horrible conversation followed, and the two Malfoys sauntered out of the store. Once I was sure they were out of sight, I slipped out.

"Do you want these dear?" an old witch asked, holding a tray of fingernails.

"No, thank you." I answered politely.

"Harry, what are you doing down there?"

I sighed in relief, "Hagrid!"

"C'mon, we better get you to where you need to be." Hagrid said gruffly. I followed him out of the place I was, into the bright and busy Diagon Alley.

"Where were you?"

I answered all the questions, my clothes were clean, and my snapped glasses were fixed.

"Knockturn Alley."

Hagrid patted my shoulder, "See you at Hogwarts!"

"Let's go to Gringotts shall we?" We headed to Gringotts, picking up some money. The Weasley's vault was mostly empty, just a few galleons, Sickles, and a handful of Knuts. I felt guilty as I shoved handfuls of galleons into a leather bag, trying to hide it from eyeshot. We got back to the surface, and split ways.

"Let's go get our books." Ron said, and we headed into Flourish and Blotts.

"Gilderoy Lockhart's books, where can they be." I muttered. I saw a crowd gathering, purple smoke going everywhere. We pushed to the front, Lockhart doing whatever he was doing. He suddenly saw me, and leapt to his feet.

"That can't be Harry Potter?" he yelled. I got pushed to him, and he gave this horrifically narcissistic speech.

The crowd clapped and cheered, and Malfoy appeared.

"Famous Harry Potter, can't even go to a bookstore and not make it on the front page." Malfoy drawled. I poured the books that Lockhart gave me into Ginny's cauldron, and a fight was sparked.

"Here is your book girl." Mr. Malfoy hissed, and sauntered off. I breathed a sigh of relief, and we headed back to the Burrow.

"Harry, thank you for the books."

That was said over and over again, and each time, I brushed it off.

"We should start packing. We don't need to have the usual last minute flurry!" Mr. Weasley called, and I headed upstairs, getting all my things ready.

"G'night Harry." I didn't answer, the nightmare of last night flooding back to me. I fell asleep faster than I would like, but I had a dream this time.

" _James! Harry's going to be a wonderful Seeker like you!" a red haired, green eyes young female gushed. Mum._

" _C'mon, let's take a picture and send it to Sirius." my dad grinned, pulling out a camera. He took some pictures, and poured a potion on it. The picture had a baby me, riding a broom, with my dad following me._

 _My dream changed to a different scene._

" _Lily, will you have the honor of becoming Mrs. Lily Evans Potter?"_

 _My dad was on one knee, holding out a ring box with a beautiful garnet and aquamarine ring. It was a strange combination, but I guessed it was their birthstones. Something told me it was the last day at Hogwarts._

" _Yes!" my mum cried. My dad slipped the ring onto her finger, and I could see Snape looking furious. I was laughing, even in my dream. It was hilarious._

 _My dream changed one more time, and this time, I half-threw-up. It was really a sight for sore eyes._

" _C'mon Lily. Just one date?" my dad begged._

" _Fine, but don't expect me to kiss you." my mum sighed. They headed to Hogsmeade, where it was snowing, but lightly. They went to the Three Broomsticks, went to the candy shop, and finally, came close to the Hogsmeade forest._

" _That was really fun." Mum sighed. They were standing near the top of the hill, overlooking the village._

" _Told you." Dad grinned, pulling Mum closer. I could see the alarm, but it was only to protect her from the cold a bit more. I was smiling like a maniac. I felt a slight shift in time, only a few minutes later. My dad suddenly bent down, kissing Mum fully. I half-threw-up, but it was romantic._

"Harry!"

I woke up so suddenly I fell out of the bed, and Ron laughed.

"C'mon, we're going to Hogwarts!" Ron yelled. My attention suddenly snapped, and got ready, eating a brief but filling breakfast. We got to King's Cross Station, and loaded everything into trolleys.

"Percy, you go first. Fred and George, go last. I'll follow in with Ginny and Arthur. You boys take care of yourselves."

We went in from that order, but something didn't work.

"Lost control of the trolley." I said.

"Let's go wait by the car." I said glumly.

"Wait, the car! We can fly the car!" Ron said, eyes glinting.

"No, I'm going to send Hedwig." I said firmly.

"We should get there faster!"

"We could get in trouble."

I quickly scribbled out a letter, and sent Hedwig off. Hours passed, and night turned to day. We didn't see the Weasley parents ever come out of the barrier.

"What did you send Hedwig with?" Ron asked.

Moments later, Professor McGonagall appeared, wearing a skirt suit.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Professor, the barrier did something funny, not letting us in." I answered, "We don't know what happened."

"I highly doubt that Mr. Potter. The barrier has been charmed to not be affected by spells." the strict Transfiguration teacher still look a look at the barrier, casting a few spells.

"The barrier has been tampered with, but no witch or wizard alive would be able to do that." the professor said, doing something to our trunks"Now, the only way to get to Hogwarts is Apparition. Each of you, grab one of my arms."

We took her arm, and this strange sensation of being squeezed inside a rubber tube covered me, and we arrived at the castle.

"Go to the feast, and speak no word about it."

We nodded, and waited for Hermione once the train pulled up.

"Harry, Ron!"

In a few seconds, we were swallowed by a brunette tornado, being squeezed hard enough.

"Hurry up! You two need to get changed." Hermione did some sort of complicated spell, and our muggle clothes changed into the school robes.

"Thanks 'Mione." we walked to the carriage, hopped in, but Malfoy suddenly appeared.

"Potter, is it true that the barrier didn't let you in?" he asked gleefully, his eyes glittering with evil.

"So what?" I retorted.

"Hogwarts doesn't need you!" he drawled. I got up, but Hermione shoved him out of our carriage, and it started to move. The beautiful sight of the Hogwarts castle soon came into view, and the carriage door swung open. We stepped out, entering the Great Hall, and taking our seats at the Gryffindor table. The Sorting Hat was already sitting on its four legged stool. The front doors opened with a loud creak, causing all the heads to turn, looking at the large group of first years.

Professor McGonagall called out the names of the first years, and each terrified girl or boy tried on the hat. I saw Malfoy clapping with each Slytherin that came, all looking like a horrible lot. More Gryffindors, more Ravenclaws, and more Hufflepuffs came, diminishing the amount of Slytherins.

"Dig in." Dumbledore beamed, looking around, then food appeared on the enormous plated, and I ate as much as I could, determined to do-something-that-I-can't-think-of-now.

"I hope Mum and Dad don't find out." Ron said between bites, "They'll think I was only doing this for attention."

"McGonagall has to tell them." I answered, "They're your parents."

"I hope they don't send me an angry letter." Ron started eating at his ferocious pace, with Hermione turning back to her huge textbook. I started eating again, a horrible feeling now in my stomach. I pushed my food away, attracting strange looks from Hermione and Ron. As the evening wore on, I felt like throwing up my dinner more as each minute ticked away.

It was so bad, I couldn't even focus when Dumbledore was speaking. Usually, I would listen, which surprises me now that I think of it.

"Harry, c'mon." Hermione said repeatedly. I suddenly jolted out, almost falling off the bench.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"We have to go. It's bedtime." Hermione answered, and we headed up.

"Wattlebird." we chorused, and the Fat Lady let us in. A blast of warm enveloped us, causing me to release a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"G'night Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow." I called as I walked up the staircase. I pulled open the door, getting greeted by the familiar sight of our five, four poster beds. Changing quickly, I immediately fell asleep as soon as my head fell onto my pillow.

 **Hermione, just after Harry leaves**

"No Ron, I am not going to help you with your homework." I sighed. I pulled out the Charms essay that I had already done, rereading it and fixing minuscule mistakes.

"Please Hermione?" Ron pleaded.

"No. Ronald, if you keep asking me, I won't help you this year, and I will only help Harry." I grabbed all my things and headed up the staircase to see a giggly scene.

"Don't you love the way Harry looks while he's playing Quidditch?" Amber sighed. I rolled my eyes, as well as Parvati.

"You really need to stop chasing after boys this early." I muttered.

"I agree," Parvati seconded, "Haven't you the only female student he interacts with on a daily basis is Hermione? He ignored you all last year."

"Well there's one thing that no boy can resist," Lavender said arrogantly while flipping her hair, "That thing is my looks.'

"I feel like the best match for you would be Malfoy." I snapped. She looked horrified, utterly disgusted.

"Ewwwwww." Lavender hissed.

"No boy can't resist my looks as well. Look at me and Lavender, and look at you two." Amber sneered, "Hermione has bushy hair, and Parvati is _Indian_."

"I'm 100% sure that our IQ is better than yours. We have ones that are Mount Everest and yours are probably the Dead Sea." I countered.

"Oh yeah? You think so?" Lavender mocked.

"If you are so smart, what is the formula of slope? I bet you don't no it." Amber said.

"Y=MX+B" we chorused, "M=deltaY/deltaX"

"Oh, they actually teach in muggle schools?"

I suddenly stood up, anger coursing through me.

"If you make that comment one more time, I'll hex you into oblivion." I snarled, drawing my wand. I said some spells under my breath, cursing Lavender and Amber. It was a wonder why they weren't put in Slytherin.

"I'm going to bed. If you expect me to lend you my notes, keep dreaming."

I changed, getting ready for bed, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

" _Harry!" I ran into the common room, where I was sure where my boyfriend_ (it was in the dream, don't judge or I'll come after you) _would be. I stepped in, and I saw Harry with Amber and Lavender. Harry had one arm around Amber's waist, and he was talking to Lavender. I had planned to tell him good news._

" _Harry, how could you?!" I screamed, tears pooling into my eyes. He turned to me, a blank stare eating away my soul._

" _We were never together Hermione, and never will be." his voice wasn't his, it that of a brainwashed victim._

My dream shifted…

 _I was chained to a pole, straining to get free. I was stripped of all tools, no wand, not even a hair tie._

 _I saw Harry standing in a suit, looking crisp and sharp. I instantly noticed that the Weasley family was here. There was organ music playing, flowers scattered everywhere._

 _The doors opened silently, and a flock of white doves burst forth from a large golden ballon. I spotted fiery red hair underneath the white of the veil. It was like a nightmare._

" _No!"_

I woke up, breathing heavily, the sun just peeking over the horizon. I got up early, and changed into my robes, heading into the common room. To my surprise, I saw Harry already down, staring into the fire.

"Harry?" I asked tentatively. Harry flinched, tensed, then relaxed when he saw it was me.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Terribly. I had a nightmare." he confessed. This couldn't be a coincidence.

"Tell me about it." I offered, and he looked me in the eye, and told me about it.

"In the beginning, I felt like it was strange. In my dream, there's this girl that I loved, and we were to get married. I was running into the common room, where I find her with Ron. They were kissing, and I was shocked. My dream then changed, and I saw her getting married to Ron, while being chained to a wall."

I kept on trying to get Harry to tell me who it is, but he didn't tell me.

"C'mon, let's get breakfast early, and stay there." Harry said, holding out his hand. I realized my legs had fallen asleep, and I blushed as I took his hand to help myself up. I immediately released it once I stood up. We walked together in silence, the portraits suddenly whispering to others and staring as we made our way to the Great Hall.

"Why are they whispering?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. Harry looked slightly shocked, but we kept on walking, reaching the huge double doors of the Great Hall. The doors opened, and we saw only a few students eating, or studying. Harry sat down, started eating, but I didn't eat. There was something bothering me.

The whispers of the portraits.

"C'mon Hermione, you should eat some." Harry urged. I finally pulled some pancake to me, and ate some of it.

"Potter, Granger, here are your timetables." Professor McGonagall gave us each an elaborate schedule, Hermione looking excited.

"Great, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first." I groaned, "A great way to start the day."

"Harry!" Hermione reprimanded, "It's not going to be that bad."

"Harry, Hermione, what are you so early?"

Ron ran in our direction, a strange look on his face.

"We woke up from nightmares." I answered, Hermione pulling in her textbook as soon as Ron appeared.

"Oh." Ron said faintly. He sat down, suddenly wolfing down toast and eggs. For a brief moment, I felt that Ron's appetite rivaled Dudley's. Hmm, that's strange. Dudley was nothing like Ron, and there was no way Ron would be like him. Ron's my best mate!

"Ron, we have double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first, let's go." we strolled out of the Great Hall, heading to the greenhouses. We were the first ones there, we stood in silence, drinking in the warm September sunlight.

"Greenhouse 3 everyone." I turned to see Professor Sprout standing close to the third greenhouse, looking ruffled at her slinged arms.

"Ah, Professor Sprout, can I have a word with Harry?"

Lockhart strolled into view, his annoyingly "perfect" curls running amok in the wind. He grinned again, "I'll take that as a yes."

I was pulled aside, and Lockhart started being really annoying.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Of course you'd want to do that. Harry, Harry, Harry."

"What?"

"You arrived through Apparition, wanted to arrive with style. Gave you the bug. Harry, Harry, Harry."

It was amazing how he could show his brilliant white teeth.

"I must get going." he said, and sauntered off. I hurried into the greenhouse just as Hermione answered a question.

"The mandrake, or the mandagorda… the cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." Hermione answered promptly. I zoned out, and suddenly remembered to grab earmuffs from being poked in the ribs from Hermione. I took a large pair, and grasped the leaves of the mandrake baby.

"Three, two, one."

I yanked hard, and the world's most horrific sight came upon me. It was small, pudgy, dirty, and terribly ugly. I grabbed another pot, and started pushing it inside. It bit me, and I shoved it inside, hoping the gloves didn't get punctured.

The lesson was long, boring, and sweaty. I managed to get three mandrakes, but one was so fat it took so long to get it in.

"I'm going to wash up before Transfiguration." Hermione ran to the girls' bathroom, emerging moments later.

I couldn't pay attention during Transfiguration, and my battle turned into a deformed button. Ron's beetle got squashed under his elbow, and Hermione was doing everything perfectly. We headed into the Great Hall for lunch, but I didn't feel like eating.

"Harry, if Quidditch is coming soon, you need to eat." Ron pressed. I gave in, and ate some of a sandwich, only glumly. It was a sense of dread.

"What do we have this afternoon?" I asked. Ron dived for his schedule, causing Hermione's to fall out of her bag.

"Lockhart," Ron said, picking up Hermione schedule, "Why have you outlined his lessons in little hearts?"

Hermione snached it back, blushing furiously.

"I'm going to go early and grab his books." I announced, and ran upstairs to grab my books. I managed to make it into the large Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom just as the bell rang. I glanced around once I took a seat next to Hermione.

It was utterly horrible.

Different portraits of Lockhart were covering all walls of the room, all winking and doing whatever he wanted: flirting with the girls, smoothing his hair. I felt disgusted at the way the professor decorated the room, as it was a very conceited way.

I discovered it was worse when it came to class time.

"Professor Lockhart" came down the steps, trying to give the impression of a highly needed person. Hermione sat up, eager to start the class.

"Hello class, how about we start with a small test?" he handed out this thick packet, and I started looking it over.

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's …

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's…

It was a test all about himself.

"Arrogant git." I heard Ron mutter. Hermione was already on the fourth page, her quill scratching away. I started guessing the answers, hoping that I could get one or two right, as I never bothered to read the books. It took a while to even get to the next page.

 _At this point, I'm not going to think about it. Just circle what seems best at first impressions._

That's what I started doing. I answered the last question just as Lockhart told us to stop.

"Hmm, only Ms Granger got got my favorite color correct, as well as the other questions!" he beamed, and I rolled my eyes, "Where is Ms Granger?"

Hermione raised her hand, and we were awarded with 10 points.

"It is my job to protect you from all the evils in this world. This," he pointed dramatically at the covered cage, "Is one of the most vile creatures to live in the world. I ask you not to scream, as it will provoke them."

 _It can't be as bad as Voldemort can it?_

"This, is freshly caught cornish pixies." Lockhart whipped off the cover, and this bright blue elfish things came to view. They instantly started making faces, at the nearest people, high pitched sounds ripping through the air. Someone snorted in laughter, and Lockhart replied that these were for hands on experience.

He unlocked the cage, and they zoomed through the air wreaking havoc upon the classroom.

"Honestly, this is ridiculous." Ron sighed, trying to cast spells with his broken wand. It got broken when we were thrown back from the barrier, and he had landed on it. The pixies were going everywhere, hanging Neville by the ears on the chandelier, throwing books outside.

"Pepinski Patronum!" Lockhart yelled. His wand was picked up, and thrown out the window.

"Oops." he muttered, and dove behind his desk.

"This is most definitely not 'hands on experience'. The pixies are not manageable!" I called over the din. Ron nodded just as Hermione neatly stunned a pixie, the putting it inside the cage.

"What's the incantation?" Ron yelled over to Hermione.

"Stupefy!" Hermione stunned three pixies with one spell, and the three of us kept stunning the pixies, and putting them inside the cage. We managed to get all the pixies inside the cage, and finished packed up just as the bell rang.

"Well, that was something." Hermione said, breathing heavily. We hurried over to the dining hall for dinner. I saw Colin Creevey coming over, and instantly left, grabbing some food in a napkin.

Next few days were spent trying to avoid Lockhart and Colin, as I didn't want anymore of the unwanted attention I was getting:

"Harry, can you sign my photo?"

"Harry, can you…"

"Hey Potter…"

"Harry…"

"Harry…"

"Potter…"

It was so exhausting, and that was the last thing I wanted. Colin relentlessly followed me around to classes, as if he memorized my schedule. I didn't want to be followed around, and wanted to shake Colin off my trail. However, that was found impossible.

"Up Harry!"

I was roughly woken up by being shaken, and opened my eyes groggily.

"Wuzthematter?" I mumbled, grabbing my glasses and placing them on. Oliver Wood was standing near me, wearing his Quidditch robes, looking excited.

"C'mon Harry, Quidditch practice!" he practically cried.

"But Oliver, it's dawn." I mumbled.

"That's the point!"

I pulled myself out of bed, grabbing my Quidditch robes.

"That's a good lad. See you at the pitch in 15." Oliver patted my shoulder, then leaving. I sighed, _there was no escaping this._

A few moments later, I came down the stairs, heading to the Quidditch pitch, but was stopped by Colin.

"Harry! Harry! Would you look at this?" Colin asked frantically, waving a black and white picture. I held it in my hands, and it turns out that my picture was putting up a real struggle trying to get away from Lockhart.

"Colin, I'm kind of in a hurry. I have to go to Quidditch practice." I said, hurrying toward the portrait.

"Can I watch?" he asked excitedly. I sighed, there was no shaking off this kid. He followed me to the changing rooms, where he took the path to get to the stands. I walked into the changing room, with the rest of the team there. Oliver appeared moments later.

"Okay team, here's the plan." Oliver lectured us about what we were going to do, going on for forever.

"No questions?"

My head snapped up, and Fred/George raised his hand.

"Why couldn't you tell us yesterday when we were awake?"

"If we are going to take the Quidditch Cup, you need to pay attention to every detail." Oliver said. We grabbed our brooms, and headed outside where Ron and Hermione were waiting.

"You done yet?" Ron yawned.

"No, we haven't even started!" I answered, and mounted my team kicked off, then I heard the clicking of Colin's camera.

"Harry, over here!" I heard Colin yell shrilly.

"Who's that?" Oliver asked, pulling his broom next to ours.

"No idea." I fibbed.

"Is he a Slytherin? What if…" Oliver started.

"He's a Gryffindor." I hastily replied.

"The Slytherins don't need a spy." George/Fred added.

"What?"

We all looked at where the Weasley twin was pointing, and there stood 7 people in green uniforms.

"Field invasion." I muttered. The Gryffindor team landed onto the ground, Oliver practically spitting in rage.

"Flint! You can clear off now!" he bellowed. The Slytherin team sneered.

"There's enough room for all of us Wood." Flint said, this evil, cunning, troll-like glint in his eyes. The rest of the team landed, each with slightly confused faces.

"I specifically book the field! We'll see about this!" None of us had ever seen Oliver this enraged.

"Ah, but we have a specially signed note from Professor Snape," Flint pulled out this small scroll, and read aloud, "I, Professor Severus Snape allow the Slytherin team to practice in the Quidditch pitch to train their new seeker."

Just then, Draco Malfoy appeared, smirking, with his usual sneer planted on his face.

"Aren't you the son of Lucius Malfoy?" Fred or George asked. The Slytherins smiled even more broadly, and held out their brooms.

"Won't you look at this generous gift that his father gave us?" the entire team held out new brooms, with gold lettering on each one, "Nimbus 2001."

I looked at the brooms being held by the Slytherin team. Those ones looked much more regal and professional than mine. I didn't let that get to me.

 _I'll show them that their new brooms won't be any advantage,_ the crazy part of my mind said.

"Oh look, Ron and Hermione are here." someone on the Gryffindor team pointed out.

"What's happening? Why are the Slytherins here?" Ron asked. He scanned down the entire line of Slytherin players, and saw Malfoy. Ron glared at him.

"I'm the new seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Because of that, everyone's admiring the new brooms on out team." Malfoy said arrogantly. Ron finally noticed the new brooms. His mouth slightly dropped open.

"Aren't they a beauty?" Malfoy continued, "I bet that the Cleansweep Fives' would be off to a museum, where they could be auctioned. You'd only get 10 galleons each!"

Hermione stepped in, speaking in a sharp, angry tone, "Well Gryffindor's team has talent. Unlike you, they didn't have to buy their way in."

The smirk on Malfoy's face flickered, which was satisfying for me, but he spoke again, "No one needs your pitiful, useless opinion, mudblood."

Angelica, Wood and Katie gasped, Alicia shrieked the words "How dare you!", Fred and George were struggling against Flint to do something to Malfoy, and Ron pulled out his wand. He yelled that Malfoy will pay, but then a spell shot out the wrong end of the wand. Ron was thrown backwards, and Hermione ran to him.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked in a high pitched voice. Ron tried to speak, but small slugs were puked out. It was disgusting, yet the Slytherin team thought it was funny. They were laughing.

"We should bring him to Hagrid's. The hospital wing is too far." I said to Hermione. She nodded, and we pulled him over to Hagrid's with only slightly stopped by Lockhart. He was saying something about not getting his book. Once he was safe out of eye and earshot, Hermione and I pulled Ron to Hagrid's door. He looked slightly grumpy at first, but grinned when he saw us. As we got Ronald into a chair and he was throwing up slugs, Hermione and I explained what he happened.

"He… called… Hermione… a… mudblood." Ron said between slug waves. Hagrid's expression melted from cheerfulness to anger.

" _He didn'!"_

 _Rubeus Hagrid, The Chamber of Secrets, page 115_

"He did. All I know that it is a really bad thing to call someone, though I'm not sure what it means." Hermione answered. Ron suddenly came up from throwing up slugs.

"It's extremely insulting. The word 'Mudblood' is a really horrific name to call someone who is a muggle-born. People like Malfoy think they are so much better than the others, even though blood-traitors are pure-blood. They think that being pureblood means having a lifelong VIP pass. They think that being pureblood means that you're perfect at everything. But Neville's a pureblood and he can barely put a cauldron the correct way up."

"An' they haven't created a spell that Hermione can't perform." Hagrid added proudly. Hermione blushed, and looked away.

 **So this will do it for the first part of Chamber of Secrets! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and I will see you guys in the next section!**

 **WovenFromMoonlight**


	3. Chapter 2: Part 2

**Hello people! I am back with another section of Perfect Harmony! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Harry**

"With no magic!" Ron said in an outrage.

"I want to swap. I've done enough Muggle cleaning at the Dursleys." I shrugged. We walked to the common room in silence, and Hermione cast us small looks of _You-did-break-the-rules, pulling-a-wand-on-someone_. We entered the common room, and Ron immediately went upstairs. I sat on one of the armchairs near the fire, and looked into them. The flickering of the flames always created a new shape, and it was rather satisfying to watch.

"Harry, you should do your homework. Its 3 o'clock already." Hermione called. I forced myself out of the chair, pulled out my school bag, and began to work. I barely finished before Hermione told me there was only five minutes until eighth. I dragged myself to his office, and knocked on his door.

"Ah, there you are! Come in! Come in!" he said brightly. I entered, and the brightly lit walls were filled with candles and countless framed wizard photographs of him, some of them signed. He had some laying on his desk, and most of them in a pile.

"You get to address the envelopes!" Lockhart said brightly, "First one is to…"

The minutes slowly tickled by, with Lockhart occasionally saying strange phrases like "Celebrity is what he does, you have to remember that."

The candles were burning to the bottom, causing the flames to splutter, dancing over all the portraits of the "professor". I wrote out more addresses, but then I heard that voice.

 _It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom._

" _Come… come to me…. Let me rip you… Let me tear you… Let me kill you…"_

 _Harry, the Chamber of Secrets, page 119 and 120_

I sharply inhaled, and Lockhart thought it was from me looking to see what he was holding, "I know!" he exclaimed.

"I… I heard this voice." I stammered. Lockhart looked at me strangely.

"My goodness Harry, it's really late! Perhaps you should go off to bed, I'll take you to the Gryffindor tower. It's not good to hear voices!" Lockhart remarked. I stood up, and headed to the Gryffindor tower. I entered the common room, hoping to get the last scrap of homework I had to do. I was about to head over to an armchair before I saw someone else already there.

"Hermione, what are you doing up so late?" I asked. Hermione looked up, her eyes slightly out of focus before clearing and centering on me.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, "Oh, I'm just finishing my essay."

I peeked over her shoulder, but I felt like her essay was more than done.

"It's good enough already." I sat down near her and started to finish up the scrap of homework I had to do. Hermione was watching me intently, as if she had happiness in seeing me attempt to make my homework perfect. I finally finished, and stood up.

"Night 'Mione." I yawned. I didn't know where that nickname came from, it just popped.

"Night Harry." Hermione replied. I headed to the boys dorm, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 **Myrtle's Bathroom**

"Harry just-" Hermione started.

"No one wants to make me upset! That's too funny! My life has only been misery and now people come here and destroy my deathbed!" Myrtle shrieked.

"No, it's just we would like to know if you saw anything strange recently, because a cat was nearly killed outside your door on Halloween." Hermione quickly spoke.

"Did you see anyone or anything over there that night?" I asked.

" I didn't pay attention. Peeves had already upset me too much so I came here and tried to do that, but then remembered I already… already…"

"Dead." Ron put in. Myrtle rose into the air and dove headfirst into a toilet, splashing water all over them, but her sobs were within earshot although muffled. Ron closed the stall door and we went outside, just to be scared moments later when Percy yelled at us.

"Ron! What were you doing in the girls bathroom?!" Percy scolded.

"It's broken!" Ron said defensively.

"Do you actually know what it looks like?! Mum's going to freak it if I tell her, and I will!"

Ron seemed to be at loss for words. He ran away to the Gryffindor tower, but turned around to yell back, "Why wouldn't we be here? We just want to find a way so Ginny won't worry about the cat!"

Ron finished running before Percy turned to us, "That's what I've been trying to tell Ginny, but she won't listen."

He walked away toward the Great Hall while we headed to the common room.

We did out homework, with Ron slamming his book shut as well as Hermione.

"Who would want to frighten Squibs and Muggleborns?" Hermione asked.

"Well, who would think that Muggleborns are scum?" Ron mock-inquired.

"Malfoy." Hermione and I chorused.

"Well, there's your answer. You heard him yelling ' _You'll be the next ones Mudbloods!'_ It's quite obvious." Ron stated. It was late into the night, so Ron headed upstairs to sleep.

"Hermione, I don't think that it's Malfoy, because no one one in our year can do petrification. It's not possible with the magic we know, and it's well beyond Hogwart years. There has to be something else." I said. Hermione nodded. As horrible as he was at that time (I'll explain later), it didn't seem like him. No student would get away with that, especially when McGonagall was around. Hermione and I forced ourselves to finish homework.

"G'night Hermione." I said, heading up to the common room. Hermione didn't answer, and so I left her to be.

I then heard the voice again.

"Let me kill you… let me release the school from it's dirt… let me tear…"

It was too hard for me to bear, so I went off to bed. As I was staring at the ceiling, I couldn't help but thinking about what Hermione said.

" _It's not possible with the magic we know, and it's well beyond Hogwarts years. There must be something else."_

It didn't seem like what Malfoy would do, even as horrible as he was. My mind drifted to someone else, Ginny Weasley.

 _No Harry, this girl is a first year, she couldn't have done that,_ I scolded myself. However, I've been noticing that she's been acting strange, stranger than normal. But maybe that's what we looked like to the older years when were were in our first. I shrugged it off, and went to sleep.

 **Time Skip, Library**

"Leeches, lacewing flies, knotgrass, and fluxweed should be easy enough, but boomslang skin, the powdered horn of a bicorn, and a bit of someone we want to change into." Hermione read off the book.

"Listen Hermione, I'm not going to do anything that has Crabbe's hair in it." Ron gasped.

"We don't have to worry about that though, because those parts are added last." Hermione spoke reassuringly.

"But Hermione, do you realize how much we're going to steal from Snape? I don't think it's a very good idea now." I was worried.

"If you two are going to back out then fine! I'll go ahead and return this book to Madam Pince-" Hermione stood up, but Ron stopped her.

"I meant that I'd never see the day where you'll be the ones trying to persuade us to break the rules." Ron said, "But we'll do it."

"How long will it take?" I asked.

"It takes the lacewings to steam about 21 days, and the fluxweed has to be taken at the full moon, I would say around a month once we get all the ingredients."

"A month? Malfoy might have attacked all the muggle-borns in the school by then!"

"There are too many for all of them to be attacked at the rate that he's going. There are at least 19 muggle-borns, and none of them have been attacked. If Malfoy's waiting at least three or so weeks in between each attack, only 8 will actually petrified. He can't keep on doing it each week or someone will get suspicious, considering he called me that in front of the entire school. If he does start doing it every week, he will be immediately pegged."

Ron was at loss for words. Hermione returned her attention to the book.

"I guess we have to go into it headfirst. But it will be less hectic if you knock him off his broom." Ron muttered.

The first think that I thought about when I woke up the next day is the Quidditch match. I was nervous, and wondered what Oliver would say if I made them loose. As each minute slowly went by, I wanted to beat Slytherin more and more. I made my way into the Gryffindor locker rooms, and hear Oliver's usual small talk.

"We've got better people. We'll show Slytherin who's better." We got out, and started the game. Malfoy kept on speeding around the Quidditch pitch to show off his broom speed. I spotted a bludger streaking to me, and I swung out of the way.

"Heads up!" the twins chorused, and both hit the bludger to the Slytherin chaser Pucey, but it changed direction and heading to me. George hit it toward Malfoy, but it changed direction and headed to me again.

"Fred, you go and whack the other Bludger. George, you keep an eye on the other one. That way, we might still have a chance." I said whilst dodging the Bludger. They nodded, and Fred sped off. Rain started to pelt down, which made it harder for all of us. Wood called a short break while Fred and George were multi-tasking: restraining the bludger and listening.

"What's happening? We're losing because the crazy bludger is motivating the Slytherins and the Snitch is nowhere." Wood asked.

"Someone's… put… a… spell… on… the… Bludger." Fred and George were trying to restain the bludger.

"Oliver, there's no way I can catch the Snitch unless it flies into me. With George constantly guarding, there is be a chance where he breaks it."

"Oliver," Alicia exclaimed angrily, "We can't keep on playing where there with the chance of Harry getting killed! Do something!"

"But if we stop now, forfeiting is the only option! We can't lose because of this crazy Bludger!" I exclaimed.

"This is partially… your fault Oliver. You… said either… 'Get the Snitch or…. Die trying…' It was the stupidest thing in the world." George said sharply in anger.

"Resume to play?" Madam Hooch had suddenly appeared behind us. We all nodded confidently, and resumed playing. I was going left and right, trying to dodge the Bludger. It kept on centering to me.

"And Bell scores! Gryffindor leads 50-20!" came the commentator's excited voice. I saw the Snitch again and again, but the Bludger kept on making be lose it, as well as through George's flailing arms. He gave a huge hit to it, and then I saw the Snitch. It was hovering near Malfoy's ear, and I shot toward him. I caught the Snitch just before the Bludger knocked me off my broom.

"I caught the Snitch." I muttered. The world went black, and once I stirred, I tried moving my arm, but I couldn't.

 **._._.**

"You should have come straight to me!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"But Madam Pomfrey, Professor Lockhart removed it while Harry was unconscious. He didn't believe that we should have taken Harry to you." Hermione said desperately.

"That man, doesn't know half the things he says he knows. I will be able to regrow them, but it's not going to be fun for you Mr. Potter." she poured a cup of some sort of potion, and handed it to me. I drank it, but it was kind of like drinking liquid fire and ice. The nurse ushered out Hermione and Ron, and I was able to sink back into my pillows to sleep.

 **In the Morning**

"Well, it's obvious that Lucius Malfoy taught Malfoy how to do it! After the match, Malfoy was really mad, so he used the ability on Colin because he's a big supporter of you!" Ron concluded.

"Is it really Malfoy though?" Hermione asked, "A student out age won't be able to do petrification at this age, and there is no spell for that! Even if there is a spell, it would be one that only Dark Wizards alone! Also, the only way to get petrified is to indirectly see the eyes of a basilisk, unless Medusa the Gorgon and the Circle of Merry Maidens are real!" she exclaimed indignantly. Ron muttered something, and the potion continued to brew.

"But if is a monster, it has to be invisible, or someone would have noticed it creeping around." Ron said.

"The monster that I know that can be invisible can't be invisible, though the Chameleon Ghoul can camouflage."

"What if the monster is a basilisk?" I asked.

"Harry, the last known basilisk was born thousands of years ago." Ron said.

"But basilisks _can_ live up to thousands of years old. All the evidence points that way. Only a basilisk can petrify people. We can't hear it because it's a snake!" Hermione cried.

"But the only question is, who's controlling it?"

I looked out of the window, and the answer was right there, but it wasn't. There was a missing piece.

"The Polyjuice Potion is almost done. We need the boomslang skin and the powdered horn of bicorn." Hermione reported.

 **._._.**

"What the devil do you think you're doing Potter?" Snape asked dangerously. I paid no heed to his words, and suddenly, a voice was clawing at my insides.

" _Don't attack the student. He is of no use to you."_ I kept on repeating that in a language I didn't know, yet I did. It wasn't English, or any language used by people. I saw pandemonium, but it didn't affect me. I just wanted that snake, a jet black serpent, do back off. I felt Ron tugging my robes, and I allowed myself to led away. I watched the snake, which obediently bowed down and curled up.

"Why didn't tell us?!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know that, but I didn't know I could do it! I thought that I was imagining it in my head." I answered.

"You know what this means?" Hermione breathed, "This means that the entire school will believe your the Heir."

 **._._.**

I paced the common room. No one wanted to be near me. Hermione said that they're scared. Ron suddenly started to avoid me a bit, and everytime I approached Ron when he was with Hermione, he tried to tug her away. Hermione wouldn't leave me, I know that, and she knows that I won't hurt her.

But everyone outside of Gryffindor did.

The Gryffindors knew that I wouldn't petrify someone of my own house. Majority of Hogwarts' students started to avoid me. I once overheard them in the library.

"Justin says he expects to be the next victim! For example, Filch made Potter upset, and then his cat's attacked! The Creevey kid was annoying Potter, and then he's attacked! It's become obvious. He's attacking all the muggleborns that annoy him!"

"But I don't think it's him! His best friend Hermione Granger, she's a muggleborn, she's been annoying to Harry, but she's hasn't been Petrified yet. Harry also got rid of You-Know-Who. I don't think that Harry would do that." a girl said.

The original boy speaking lowered his voice, "But how did he get rid of him? It's widely known that he survived the attack, which killed him. Only a powerful Dark Wizard would be able to do that. You-Know-Who wanted to kill him because he doesn't want another Dark Wizard competing with him. I wonder what Potter is hiding."

I couldn't take it anymore. It seems that majority of the students of Hogwarts no longer believed I was just someone who comes here. They thought that I was a murderer.

The boy continued, "The thing down at the dungeons last year. I think that was a ploy to get us to trust him, then for him to kill half the school."

That had crossed the line.

"I'm not a fake, nor do I want to kill half the school." I said loudly, tears clouding my vision, "I don't want to hurt anyone. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time! The cat was Petrified, and Colin is a friend. I will never hurt a friend! I survived the Voldemort attack because fate allowed me to."

"We don't believe you! You were telling the snake to kill Justin!"

I whirled around, and stormed out of the library. I thought that I could convince them that I wasn't the Heir of Slytherin. It wasn't me, but yet almost everyone thought so.

I walked in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, before I saw them.

Nearly Headless Nick was floating in one spot, with the most horrified look on his face, in the direction I was heading. He wasn't transparent, but a smoky grey. On the floor lay Justin, with the exact replica of a horrified look on his face. On the ground next to him lay a small piece of parchment and a quill. The parchment was torn, and on it was written the letters 'bas'.

"ATTACK ON ANOTHER STUDENT! RUN! NO THING IS SAFE ANYMORE! RUN, YOU MUST RUN!" Peeves screamed. Teachers streamed down through the hallway.

"Caught in the act!" the Hufflepuff boy shouted dramatically.

"Enough! Potter, this is out of my hands. Come with me." Professor McGonagall ordered. I quickly stuffed the parchment scrap into my pocket, and moments later did I realize I was taken to Dumbledore.

 **._._.**

"You know how I said that the Polyjuice Potion is only for human transformation?" Hermione turned around, and her face was covered in black fur, her eyes were yellow, and pointed cat ears were sticking up from her hair.

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." I hurried Hermione up to the hospital wing, and fabricated that something went wrong with Ron's wand while he accidently did the movement of a spell.

Weeks passed, and many people thought she was attacked. Hermione came to class very soon, with her eyes slowly becoming brown, although mostly yellow. Hermione had to take a visit to the hospital wing because her eyes were suddenly yellow once more, and that's when we discovered the diary.

Apparently, it was thrown through Myrtle, which greatly upset her. I picked up the book, and it said T.M. Riddle on the inside.

"It seems to be a normal diary, and that person must be muggle-born." I said, "It was bought at a muggle store not too far from the Dursleys."

"But that person was here nearly 50 years ago! How did it end up here?" Ron asked.

That was the mystery. I felt like that was a clue to the events that were happening.

 **This will do it for the second part of Chamber of Secrets! So far, my rendition of Chamber of Secrets is 31 pages long! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this section! Please review, and I will see you guys next time!**

 **Sorry about this chapter not being as long as the previous one!**

 **WovenFromMoonlight**


	4. PreWritten Note

This is a note that was written on 2/20/18

Hi! So I know I haven't updated in weeks, I'm really sorry. As stated above, this note was written beforehand as a precaution.

Lately, for some reason, I am not able to write more on the Doc Manager, which frustrates me, and I can't add more to the story.

That started when this note was written, and has gotten worse. I have the chapter ready to update, but it's going on my Wattpad.

So sorry!

WovenFromMoonlight


End file.
